An Unforgettable Birthday
by Kristen3
Summary: Daphne is faced with the task of deciding which photograph to use on the invitations for David's first birthday, until Niles picks out the perfect one. One-shot.


Daphne put the pictures on the coffee table in front of her. She knew she had to make this choice now, but how could she? She'd taken David just last week to have his picture taken by a professional. It wasn't that the pictures had turned out badly. It was quite the opposite. But only one of the resulting images could be used for the invitations to her son's first birthday.

Niles came down the stairs just in time to hear his wife sigh. "What's wrong?" He immediately came over and sat next to her, putting an arm around her.

"I know I have to get the invitations in the mail for David's birthday party soon, but I can't decide which one of these pictures to use. To me, he looks perfect in all of them, so how can I choose?"

It was clear to Niles that this was important to her. "Well, I don't really think it matters what picture you use. It's just going to be a small party. Just us, Dad and Ronee, and Roz and Alice. We already know they're coming, so we don't even need invitations."

"I know it's a bit silly," Daphne answered. "But this is David's first birthday. It's only going to happen once. I want this to be perfect."

"My love, it will be perfect. I know being a mother isn't easy, but for the past year, you've done it successfully. This is as much about you as it is David."

"Thank you," Daphne said kissing him."I never thought I could love someone this much until David was born. He's such a miracle, and I just want to do everything I can for his birthday."

Niles looked at her, amazed even now by how beautiful she was. "I'm sure whatever you do will be wonderful. David's lucky to have you as his Mom."

Daphne was just about to thank him once again when she heard her son crying on the baby monitor. "If you'd like a break, I can go upstairs," Niles offered.

Daphne smiled. "I'll go. Taking care of David isn't any trouble." She went back upstairs before Niles could even protest. Even though she'd just been looking at pictures of him, seeing David in the flesh just couldn't compare. She opened the door to his nursery and saw him sitting up in his crib, crying heavily. Daphne picked him up at once, kissing his tear-stained cheek. David was no longer the newborn he'd been a year ago. He'd grown considerably since then. His tears stopped when Daphne picked him up. Wanting to comfort her son, Daphne quickly carried him to the rocking chair. David took a few gasping breaths, still trying to get over his crying episode, but it didn't take long for him to tire out again. He soon buried his head in Daphne's side, and drifted off again.

As she watched him sleep in her arms, Daphne was overwhelmed with love for him. David was certainly a handful at times, especially now that he'd mastered the art of walking. But, to Daphne, he was nothing short of an angel. She kissed the top of his head. "You just wanted to see if I'd come up here, didn't you?" She knew she should be annoyed by David's shameless manipulation of her emotions, but she couldn't help smiling. She talked to David often, and she saw no reason to stop just because he happened to be asleep. "You're going to turn one next week. We're going to have a party to celebrate. It won't be very big. Just me and your daddy. And Grandpa and Ronee, and Roz and Alice. Your Uncle Frasier can't make it because he's busy. But he loves you just the same, and I'm sure he's planning to spoil you anyhow!"

Daphne couldn't help smiling at the thought of her brother-in-law no doubt going overboard with the baby's present. She knew she couldn't sit there all day, watching him sleep. But she could hold him for a while longer.

Niles quietly knocked on the door. He hated to interrupt such a private moment between mother and son. "My love, I think I may have solved your photograph problem." In his hand was one of the pictures Daphne had been looking at downstairs. He carefully came into the room and stood near where Daphne sat. "I think we should use this one." He showed her the image he had in mind. It was the last shot taken at the photographer's that day. Daphne had been ready to go home, thinking she'd had enough pictures of him now. But the professional had insisted on just one more. He had a set of blocks, which he used to spell out "DAVID," and placed the baby behind them. Incredibly, David had smiled right on cue. Even though she'd seen the picture earlier when she desperately tried to make a decision, she hadn't remembered the story behind it until now.

"It's perfect." Daphne smiled, still making sure David remained undisturbed.

"I'm glad you came to a decision," Niles said. "Now we can start inviting people to this momentous party! He really does deserve to celebrate." He looked down at the sleeping baby in his wife's arms and fell in love with his son all over again.

"He's so perfect," Daphne said, looking down at David again. "I'm glad you were there to help me choose the picture. I don't know why it was so hard for me."

"Well, sometimes, it takes someone else to point out what's right in front of us."

"Yes, it does." Daphne smiled as she carefully stood. She thought again of Frasier, and how he'd been the one to tell her about Niles' feelings. Until that moment, she'd never known that true love had been right under her nose all along.

Niles watched his wife place David in his crib once again. "You know, sometimes I can't believe how lucky I am," he remarked. "If Frasier hadn't let it slip that I was in love with you, I don't know where I'd be." He walked over to the crib, kissing her.

Daphne couldn't help grinning as the kiss ended. Sometimes she wondered if Niles was psychic himself, with the way he seemed to sense what was on her mind. She couldn't let this romantic moment end. She leaned forward, kissing him again. "I'm the lucky one," she whispered between kisses.

**The End**


End file.
